


"I'm Cold" "Hi Cold, I'm Connor"

by DigitalGhost



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Evan POV, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kisses, M/M, Tree Bros, Winter, Wintertime, connor is sweet and helps him, evan forgot a jacket, smooches, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalGhost/pseuds/DigitalGhost
Summary: Evan forgot his jacket this morning, which was a terrible idea, as it starts to snow after school. Connor helps out with that though...





	"I'm Cold" "Hi Cold, I'm Connor"

**Author's Note:**

> And here I thought my writing skills were improving

“All right, yeah. Love you too. Bye.” Evan said to his mom, then hung up. She had had to go in earlier than usual for her afternoon/evening shift, so he wouldn’t even see her until much later in the day.

“Heya, dork. What’re you doing?”

Evan turned around to see his boyfriend (maybe?? They’ve never said anything official, but...), Connor Murphy, standing in front of him, a smirk decorating his face.

“Oh, just-just talking to my mom. She had to go in for work early, so I-I guess I’m walking home.” Evan glanced out the windows by the door, and sure enough, the last bus slowly rode away, cautious of the snow and ice over the ground.

“Cool.” Wordlessly, Connor tok hold of Evan’s slightly smaller and more sweaty hand. They went out the door to find miniature snowflakes beginning to drift down onto them.

As they walked, Evan got distracted admiring the way the snow stucky to Connor’s hair, so he didn’t quite catch whatever question Connor threw at him. “S-Sorry, what?”

“I asked you to make sure if you had a jacket. In case you hadn’t noticed, snow is fucking cold.”

As he opened his mouth to answer that yes, he had brought a jacket, he wasn’t an idiot, he had a flashback to this morning; he had just gotten his clothes out of the dryer last night, so they were all strewn across the floor. Not only that, but he’d slept through his alarm this morning, so he’d been in a rush not to miss the bus. Basically, he really was the idiot who forgot their jacket in the smack damn middle of December.

“Oh, god, I actually forgot, I’m such an idiot, Connor, I’m -”

“Nope, don’t you go apologizing now,” Connor said, interrupting him. “But don’t worry, I can fix this.”

He abruptly turned around and went back in the direction of the school, Evan confusedly trying to catch up with Connor’s larger footsteps.

He followed Connor back into the building and down several halls. Evan was very confused until they suddenly turned down a smaller hallway and found themselves at Connor’s locker. The owner of the said locker immediately knelt down and twisted the dial.

Evan stood beside him, hands fumbling with the hem of his shirt, slightly nervous of what Connor was retrieving for him.

He got so caught up in his worries that it miffed him when a piece of cloth was tossed onto him, covering his surprised face.

Connor chuckled as Evan detangled himself. “Here. You don’t really need to get it back to me anytime soon, I have extras.”

Now able to see, Evan saw that the mysterious cloth was apparently a hoodie of Connor’s, a black Guns N’ Roses one. It looked old and worn out, and he wondered how long it had been in that locker.

“Oh, um, thanks.” Evan mumbled, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. Connor smirked as Evan took off his backpack and slid the hoodie over his head. It smelled of apples, cinnamon, and campfire smoke, which was a nice change to the cigarette smoke that was usually on Connor’s person.

The hoodie was quite big and baggy on him, he wasn’t all that much shorter than Connor but it looked like it’d still be big on him too. The sleeves were dangling past his fingers an inch or two, so he rolled up the right one to better hold Connor’s hand.

“So, do you got any plans?” Connor asked after a few minutes of walking in comfortable silence.

“N-Not really, no.” Evan said, this situation the usual case.

Connor seemed to consider the information, and though Evan was curious to see his plans, he knew he loved the simplicity of a surprise, so he stayed quiet.

They veered away from their usual route to Evan’s house, Connor instead leading them to someplace else. The journey consisted of Connor tripping over a sidewalk, both of them slipping on hidden ice, and Evan trying not to drown in Connor’s sweet-scented hoodie.

They were walking along a popular road, a sort of unofficial main street, when Connor unexpectedly turned to the direction of a local gas station.

“Connor? Um, what are we doing here?” Evan asked uncertainly.

“What do you think we’re doing? Getting hot chocolate. And no, you’re not paying, you’ve already paid me with you looking  _ so fucking cute. _ ” Evan put his wallet back in his pocket.

Once inside, Connor proceeded to show him the process of making a ‘perfect hot chocolate’, his recipe complete with vanilla creamer, sugar, and ice cubes.

They continued on their way home, Evan, at least, filled with not only the warmth of the hot chocolate, but also the warmth of holding Connor’s hand as they walked, and the little affectionate smiles he’d turn and give Evan every few minutes.

They arrived at Evan’s house, cheeks red and cups nearly empty. Connor grabbed an apple from the fridge, then they went up to Evan’s room.

“Do you have anything you need to work on?” Connor wondered, laying down on his bed.

“N-Not in particular...why?” Evan asked curiously, sitting down next to him.

The brunette smirked. “Hmm, I don’t know, maybe ‘cause I feel like doing something.”

Evan was interrupted before he could even make a sound by Connor reaching out a hand and grabbing his shirt collar, pulling him close. Evan could only stutter and mumble for a split second before was cut off by Connor’s lips on his.

And Evan sort of just melted right then and there, shrunk into a lovesick liquid pile of Evan. But if he was a puddle, then how could his hands be nestling into Connor’s hair, and breathing not hurried, anxious breaths, but deep and contented ones…

After both an eyeblink and a lifetime, Connor broke apart. For once, he was visibly blushing. “Merry Christmas, Evan.”

“Merry Christmas, Connor.” He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hello I'd like to thank end-of-semester stress, holiday-related stress, and good old-fashioned anxiety for making this shitty fic possible, they've always been there for me, and I have a feeling they always will


End file.
